A known vehicle door lock apparatus is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,516,167 as a vehicle-mounted electrically operated device. The vehicle door lock apparatus disclosed includes an actuator having an electric motor driven by receiving a power from a power source mounted in a vehicle, a lever mechanism for switching, by means of an operation of the electric motor, a door latch mechanism between a locked state and an unlocked state, a switch mechanism for detecting whether the lever mechanism is in a locked position or an unlocked position, and a control device for controlling an operation of the electric motor based on a signal from the switch mechanism. According to the door lock apparatus disclosed, a connector having an output terminal for electrically connecting the switch mechanism accommodated in the door latch mechanism to the control device, and an input terminal for electrically connecting the electric motor accommodated in the actuator to the control device is integrally formed in a housing of the actuator.
In this case, however, the switch mechanism is accommodated in the door latch mechanism, not the actuator, and thus the switch mechanism and the output terminal are connected by a lead wire. In addition, a number of output terminals is required to respond to a number of switch mechanisms is required. The output terminal is provided in a connector integrally formed in the housing, thereby causing the output terminal to be connected to the lead wire when the actuator and the door latch mechanism are assembled to each other. The assembly between the actuator and the door latch mechanism may accordingly be complicated.
Thus, a need exists for a vehicle-mounted electrically operated device in which the effectiveness of an electric wiring connection at a time that an operated member or an operating mechanism to which a detecting means attached, and an actuator are assembled can be enhanced. The present invention has been made in view of the above circumstances and provided such a device.